The New Adventures of Teen Titans
by Staredcraft
Summary: A new fan fic series of mine! It's been years since the end of the cartoon series. The Titans have disbanded. But, for the first time, the Titans have reformed. And new titans will join. Follow them on their adventures. Enjoy! Please R & R!


The New Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any version of the Teen Titans, DC Comics and their individual creators/co-creators copyright them.

It is a nice, beautiful day in Jumpcity. The sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A flock of seagulls flew through the air over a dock and across the water; their reflections were seen in the water. With the whiteness of the feathers, one thing stood out very obviously; a GREEN seagull!

This green seagull soon broke formation from the others and started to fly to a small island. On this island was a very large, uniquely shaped building…it was shaped like a giant T.

Narrator (Voiced by Tony Jay): This is Titans tower, home of the world's greatest team of young super heroes the Teen Titans. At least, it used to be home to the Teen Titans. The team disbanded many years ago for reasons only they know of. The citizens of not only Jumpcity but also the entire world begged for them to reform and help defend them, but no answer ever came. This lasted until last year with the formation of, not a new Teen Titans team but, an older and more experience team of heroes known as the Justice League. This team lasted as just 7 might heroes but, in less than a year; their membership grew to a team of thousands. However, almost none among those many heroes were a former member of the Titans. That all changes today, now 4 years after the team disbanded…6 years after the once great team toppled the Brotherhood of Evil…today sparks the formation of a new, and stronger, team to carry the name of "The Teen Titans!"

Fades to black

**Intro Music starts**

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

_From their tower they can see it all_

_Teen Titans!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back_

'_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol!_

_Teen Titans GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite_

_Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villain that they liked_

Teen Titans! 

_They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop 'till the job is done_

'_Cuz when the world is losin' all control_

_Teen Titans Go!_

One, two three, four, GO! Teen Titans! 

Here Comes The Titans: Part I: Robin

The green bird flies straight towards the tower. It heads towards a golden statue of a young girl in a hooded robe in front of the tower next to the doors. The bird flew in front of it for a moment, as if it was looking at it and knew her. It flew downwards to a plaque at the bottom of the statue. It read "In Memory of a fallen friend. Raven. May she finally be at peace."

After that, it started to fly to the top of the tower and makes its way downward. As it goes pass one room, a very dark room. Inside that room a red eye is glowing. Its light gives a hint of a silver-metallic element surrounding it.

Back outside, the bird continues to fly around and around the tower. On the lower ground level that surrounds the tower, among a group of trees, there was one large strange looking tree that very well looked alien. Surrounding this tree were a bunch of plants and flowers, also looked alien. Right in front of some of these flowers is a young woman, on her knees, planting and tending to this little alien-garden. However this is no ordinary girl.

This girl was wearing a very short-shirt that cut off high enough that showed off her navel area, it also included a design of the solar system. She also wore a pair of shorts that were ripped at the legs. And last of all, a simple pair of sandals on her feet. An interesting note about the shorts; they were not just simply ripped at the legs, but ripped so much that the front pockets were sticking out from the legs area. Her figure and curves are drop-dead-gorgeous, and she had very long red hair as well, and her skin was an interesting shade of orange. She sat upwards, after shoveling and patting down fresh new soil on one of the plants, and rubbed the sweat off her forehead using her arm. This young woman is Starfire, one of the founding members of the Teen Titans.

After she was done, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and she looked up at the tree, smiling. "Perfect. Absolutely beautiful."

Suddenly, she hears a bird whistle from behind her, it seemed to be a Wolf Whistle more then a bird whistle, much like the wolf from the Tex Avery cartoons. Without even turning around, Starfire's facial expression changed from happiness to an annoyed look, although this was a friendly annoyed look. Like an "Ah no, is that who I think that is" kind of look. "It's good to see you too Beast Boy."

Sure enough, behind her was the green bird. "Aw man!" The bird said, before changing into a green-skinned/furred young man; this is Beast Boy. "How did you know it was me?"

Starfire hovers into the air and turns around. "I, of course, know of only one Earthly bird that can whistle like that funny human cartoon wolf. And that would be…" She trailed off when she noticed Beast Boy wasn't paying attention…it looked more like he was drooling at her.

"Beast Boy, why are you not starring at me face to face?" She looked at what he was looking at and realized he was focusing on her chest area, which, among other certain parts of her body, had filled out quite a lot in recent years. In recent years, Starfire has also become less nervous about how she dressed to the point that, such as in this case, she would wear shirts that have become quite small, and tight, on her.

Normally, years ago, Starfire would blush or something at an action like that, but instead she just laughed a little then she turned her back to him. This causes Beast Boy to snap back to normal.

"Wh…what did you say?" He asked dumbfounded, not realizing he was staring.

Starfire laughs a little. "Beast boy, if you and I are to have a normal conversation, you are going to have to keep your eyes on the back of my head, prior to me turning around, and keep it there." Then she flies up into the air.

Beast Boy was very confused and now disappointed. Suddenly he fells someone hug him from behind. It was Starfire who flew behind him. "But it is so good to see you!" She says very happily. Beast Boy smiles, then breaks the huge, turns around, and looks at her.

"Great to see you too, Star." He looks at her from head to toe. "Oh man, look at you. You've filled out haven't you?"

"What do you mean by "Filled out"?" Starfire asked rather confused. This was the first time she heard her change in figure being described like that.

"Well, what I mean is that your bre…no, no that's not right." He fumbles around with words. "Well…eh…um…you're…" He sighs, walks up to her, leans to her ear, and whispers.

Star seemed to understand. "Oh…I see. Yes then I would agree that I've…"Filled out"." She smiles.

"Is that my main green man B.B.?" A voice came from behind.

A huge grin came across Beast Boys face. He turned around and saw his best friend on the whole team, and the source of the glowing red eye seen earlier, Cyborg! "Hey! My favorite tin man! What's up dude?"

"Not much, give me some skin!" Cyborg chuckled as he put his hand up for a hi-five.

Beast Boy, excitedly, gave him five, and a loud clanging noise is made. Beast Boy's eyes bug out.

Pseudo-Anime moment Beast boy is still in the same position, but the background behind him shatters. Then the camera zooms in on his hand, and becomes an x-ray view and we see his hand that he used to hi-five Cyborg start to crack all over, then suddenly turn into white powder. The camera zooms back out to the same shot it started in. End of Pseudo-Anime moment 

Beast Boy cradles his hand and lets out a very loud, painful, scream/wail. "YEOW!"

Pseudo-Anime Moment 

_**Cyborg looks at Beast Boy doing all sorts of crazy antics from jumping up and down, to, for a split second, being on a hospital bed, to have a doctor being with him, to having a "Hello Nurse"-parody taking care of him, and many others. As he does, Cyborg sweat drops.**_

_**End of Pseudo-Anime Moment**_

"Eh… sorry about that." Cyborg says nervously.

"Dude!" Beast Boy snaps in anger; he is looking angrily in Cyborg's face. Cyborg flinched in nervousness. Suddenly, Beast Boy pulled back and changed his mood from angry to happy. "You've made some upgrades haven't you?"

Pseudo-Anime Moment 

"**_Huh?!" Cyborg was very confused, and he had some "?" and "!" appear above his head._**

End of Pseudo-Anime Moment 

Beast Boy slides, in a way that appears like he doesn't move his legs, next to the confused Cyborg and pats him on the back. "I bet you're stronger than ever, aren't you?" He, at incredible speed, flips over to the other side of Cyborg. "I bet you even have some new gadgets too huh?" He moves again, this time on top of Cyborg, leaning over and looking at him face to upside-down face. "Come on you can tell me." By now Cyborg's expressions have already changed to a more annoyed.

Beast Boys little excitement rant was interrupted by a small cough. Beast Boy looked up to see Starfire was the source of it, only now she was in a different outfit. She was dressed in what has become her usual costume-type outfit. Over the years, Starfire's taste in fashion has drastically changed. The most obvious of the changes from her old costume would be that she is showing off more skin, to be more specific, her skirt has been replaced by a more skin-tight bathing suit-like that covers her hips. Her top portion of her costume has been trimmed a little, more specifically the fabric between her breasts, but it's only just enough to show the skin in between them without being revealing. She has added fabric along her the sides of her body and added upper-arm length sleeves as well, these are also skin tight as well. She has a Tameranian necklace made of alien rubies and made of a unique Tameran metal, both of which match the colors of her outfits which has not changed from her old costume. Lastly, she now wears smaller gloves than what she used to wear.

Beast Boy, at the same incredible speed, gets off of Cyborg and gives his famous goofy smile, complete with his eyes being closed too. Cyborg looks a bit awkward at first but soon puts his hand behind his head and gives his, equally famous, big grin smile. These two silly looks naturally make Starfire giggle. She soon calms down and they remove their goofy looks. A gust of wind blows in, rustling the leaves, the three then turn to the tower and look at it.

"It's been a long time since the three of us have been together at the same time hasn't it?" Cyborg smiled as they looked at it.

"Yep. made a lot of great memories in this place." Beast Boy chuckled.

Starfire just smiled. "Are you two ready to start making some new ones."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. "You bet." Beast boy said.

"The Teen Titans will be back in business before we know it." Cyborg added.

The three smiled, but then Starfire sighs sadly and flew upward and slowly floated away. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran after her. She floated to the statue of Raven, which was also placed in between the main entrance and the newly placed path that led up to it.

"But we must, also, not forget about our fallen friends of the past." She said sadly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg nod their heads.

At that moment, the sound of foot steps is heard. The team turns around to see a young boy walking up; he was dressed in a very familiar, costume-wise, person. It appeared to be the former leader of the teen titans, Robin…but there were a few obvious differences with him. For one, he looked too young, also he was too short, and lastly his outfit featured more like a red jumpsuit type look to it. "Hi…this is titans tower isn't it?"

The three titans looked at each other for a moment, a bit bewildered.

Robin seems nervous. "Eh…I am in the right place aren't I? This IS the Giant "T" building and all right? The names…"

"ROBIN!" Starfire said happily. Robin is caught off guard as the Tameranian girl flies up to him and hugs him tightly. "It is SO GREAT to see you once again."

_**Pseudo-Anime Moment**_

_**Everything around the two shatters like glass as Robin looks like he's having the life squeezed out of him.**_

_**End of Pseudo-Anime Moment**_

The boy wonder starts to gag a little. "Sorry…but I've…Gasps…never met you …miss…Starfire…"

"Eh, Starfire…remember this isn't Richard. He's Nightwing now…" Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah…and the other Robin is…well…let's not get into that one." Beat Boy pointed out.

Starfire gasps and lets him go. "I am so sorry…um…Tim Drake right?"

Robin catches his breath. "Y…Yeah…how did you know?"

Cyborg smirks. "Old Dark, spooky, and Batty gave us the heads up you'd be coming."

"Yeah," Beast boy shivers. "Man that guy gives me the creeps." He looks at Robin. "How can you guys stand being around him?"

Robin shrugs. "He's not so bad you know. He's more putting on an act."

Beast Boy laughs. "Yeah right man. You ever tried talking to him." Robin looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh right, I guess you have."

Robin shrugs and is about to say something when Cyborg interrupts him. "You know you remind me already of Dick when he joined."

Robin had mix feelings already at the topic being brought up. He was the third Robin and already felt like he would always be stuck in the shadows of his predecessors, more specifically the first Robin.

The three titan veterans were continuing to talk about Dick Grayson some more, all the while ignoring the obvious uncomfortable young boy they had in front of them.

"Remember the time Dick took on Slade?" Beast Boy brought up.

"Which one, man?" Cyborg joked.

"Any of them!" Beast boy chuckled.

"Yes Richard is still the best of us all. No on can top him." Starfire added with lovey-dovey type voice.

Tim coughed loudly. The others turned around at him and realized what they talked about. "Wow man, sorry Tim." Cyborg tried to say.

"Yeah, we got carried away." Beast Boy added.

Tim put his hand up, which got the others quiet. "It's ok, I'm not mad. But I know now how you guys feel about me." He starts to, sadly, walk away. "I guess I'll never get out of Richard's shadow."

"Hey Man, we're sorry. It's nothing like that, honestly." Cyborg said really sincerely.

"Yeah, stay a while longer ok. Don't leave." Beast Boy said in a quiet, some what begging, voice.

Robin sighs, his back still turned to them. "Maybe I'll come back." This gets the others smiling. "When I prove myself more." This statement catches the others off guard that, before they could respond back, he's left.

The three look at each other sadly. "Man, maybe we went too far."

Starfire sighs, but then crosses her arms. "Well we were speaking the truth."

Beast boy looks at her. "Star, just because it's true doesn't mean we should have said it. Especially when he's as young as he is."

"B.B.'s right, girl. I mean, didn't you ever get someone compared, indirectly, to you in a way that it hurt?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire thinks about it and then sighs sadly. "Yes, my family used to speak highly of my sister, Blackfire, in ways that made it seem like she was the best in our family."

"Yeah, well that's just how Tim probably felt." Cyborg said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, wind was starting to develop, and a kid in a yellow/red suit came in. It was Kid Flash, but not the one that used to me a member of the team. This was the newest one, Bart Allen, a Boy from the future.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Got caught up playing a new video game and I…" He noticed the sad looks on their faces. "O. K. What did I miss?"

Starfire looks out at where Robin had left and put her head down sadly. "Nothing Bart, Nothing."

Unknown to the four titans, someone or something they couldn't see, something that looked like a black bird, flew out FROM the statue of Raven flies out and looks at where Starfire was looking. It flies in that direction.

A while later, Tim, with his mask off, is sitting on the pier looking out at Titans island. He sighs sadly as just watches the sun set behind the tower.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" A girl's voice asked.

Tim nods. "Yeah it is." Suddenly he realized someone was talking to him. He turned around and jumped back in fright at what he saw.

Behind him was a girl, no older than he was (16) and she was wearing a blue hood and a blue jump suit and had short blue hair and a red gem in her forehead. But the strange thing about her was, she was semi-transparent. Meaning he could see through her. And to top it all off, this girl should be dead.

"You're…Raven right?" Tim asked a bit hesitantly.

Raven nods

"But, aren't you supposed to be…well…" He was at a lost for words. How often does one talk to a dead person after all.

"Dead?" Raven asks softly. Tim nods. She looks away, lets out a deep breath, and turns back. "That's sort of complicated. I am dead physically. But, what you see before you is my Astral form."

"Astral form?" Tim asks a bit confused. Raven was about to explain when Tim continued. "Wait, you mean that dark shadow form you use, usually in the form of a big raven-bird?"

Raven smirks. "You're smarter than you look Tim." She floats next to him and looks at the tower. Tim looks with her. "Look, Tim, you can't hold their actions against them. They haven't been together in years, and the one Robin those three have known the longest was Richard."

Tim nods. "Yeah I know, but it seems like, even in Batman's eyes, I'll always be in his shadow."

Raven looks at him and puts her hand on his shoulder, at least as much as she can that he can feel her, somewhat, without passing through him. "Tim, that's to be expected. I mean you've been with Batman for, what, less than a year?"

"How did you know?" Tim asks, taken back a bit.

"I may be dead, but I'm still in this plane of existence. I am always around, I just can't make myself visible for at least an hour and even then only for a few minutes." Raven explains in her usual mono-tone voice.

"And you used your time for me?" Tim asked surprise.

She nods, a small smile on her face. "You seemed like you needed someone to talk to." Tim blushes a bit. Raven continues. "But Tim, trust me these guys can and will be the best of friends you can ever have. And, from what I've heard, that's the whole reason Batman sent you here."

Tim puts his hand on the back of his head and puts his head down a bit. "Well, I guess..."

Raven looks at him face to face and cuts him off. "Tim." He looks up, as he does she floats up, keeping herself eye to eye with him. "Just give them another chance ok? And let them get used to you ok? And before you know it, they'll be talking about the things you've done in the past."

Tim looks at the tower and then back at her. "Alright. I will."

Raven smiles. Suddenly she feels something and starts to fade. "Aw man, not now!"

Tim looks at her concerned. "What's wrong?" He reaches for her, hoping to help, all the while forgetting she wasn't solid.

She puts her hand up to stop him in his tracks. "It's ok, my times up that's all." She continues to fade. "I'll meet you in another hour." She smiles at him. "If it'll make you feel any better, there is one thing you have over Richard."

"What's that?" Tim asks in a "Tell me, tell me" type voice.

"You are much cuter." She smirks as she fades away.

Tim was now very taken aback and blushes big time. Then he thinks about something. "Wait, isn't she supposed to hold back her emotions?"

Before he could ponder this little detail over, the ground started to shake. As it did Tim put his mask back on. Suddenly the street beneath a manhole ripped open and out from the ground burst Mammoth and Gizmo, two of the titans oldest (in terms of how long they've faced them) foes.

Mammoth chuckled. "Well, well if it isn't Robin the boy blunder." He cracked his knuckles.

Gizmo chuckled. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He used his spider-legs to make himself be positioned taller than either Robin or Mammoth. He stopped chuckling when he noticed something. "Huh? Hey Mammoth, doesn't he look a bit different to you?"

Mammoth looked at Robin a little. "Yeah, looks like he shrunk in the wash, and got a new costume while he was in there too."

Gizmo shrugged. "Looks like Slade was right, it's not the same robin we once faced."

Robin just watched the two talk, as he did he was doing what Batman taught him. He plotted out, should push come to shove, how to handle these guys in the most strategic way possible.

Mammoth sighs. "You know, I miss Jinx. She made putting up with you much easier."

Gizmo sighs too. "Yeah, you know you're…HEY!"

Robin finally had enough. "What do you guys want?"

The two looked back at him. "Oh that's right, we were sent to capture you." Gizmo chuckled maniacally.

"Sent? By who?" Robin demanded.

"Why Deathstroke the Terminator." Mammoth answered.

"Aka Slade!" Gizmo added.

Robin glares, but then smirks. "Well, you're welcome to try."

Gizmo looks at Mammoth. "Who gets to go at him first?"

"We agreed I go first." Mammoth smirks.

"I swear you cheat at Rock, Paper, Scissors." Gizmo grumbles.

Mammoth smiles. "You're just a sore looser that's all." He then charges at Robin, ready to punch him hard in the face.

The moment he got close, Robin jumps into the air and flips over him. Mammoth looks upward, in surprise, watching Robin go over him. As Robin starts to land, he takes out and extends his bow. He slides it in front of Mammoth's feet, that were still moving forward, he trips the big giant and makes him tumble forward right into a lamp pole.

Robin twirls his bow around and holds it behind him in a stance. As he does, Gizmo charges towards him. Robin appears not to notice, until Gizmo is about to strike with his spider-legs. In practically the blink of an eye, Robin had spun around and clashed his staff with Gizmo's spider-legs. The two were in a lock.

Robin pushes out of it and two go at it, Staff to Spider-Legs. Gizmo tries to strike from below but Robin jumps over. He also does a twirl to avoid being struck by another attack from above. Another strike came at him while he was still in mid air, but he strikes it down with his staff and kicks Gizmo in the gut.

The blow sends Gizmo backwards, "WOOOOOOW!" He cries. But with the one spider-leg pinned down by Robin's staff, he didn't go flying, instead he went in the air in a circular motion straight to the ground. One of his spider-legs also hit the ground and in a bent-motion. He looks at it and realizes it's bent in a way that it'll "spring" out of it. "Oh no." He moans.

Sure enough, the spider-leg springs out and sends in back in the circular motion back to Robin who was ready with a punch to the face. And back down to the ground.

Robin smiles, but before he could react, Mammoth came up from behind and grabbed him in an arm lock. Robin struggled to get free, but the big guy was too strong. He then realized Mammoth was bending over to hold him, due to his shorter stature. He smirks and jumps from the ground and does a flip, twist his arms a little too but he ignored the quick pain. He kicked Mammoth HARD in the face. It didn't cause the giant to let go; but it did cause his nose to bleed.. Robin did it again, but this time he kicked his bleeding nose in such a way it sent blood straight into Mammoth's eyes.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" Mammoth cried as he dropped Robin and rubbed his eyes. With his foe distracted, Robin took out his staff and charged. As he did he thought to himself. 'Remember, if the goons a muscle head, it's alright to not hold back as much as you would a normal thug.' He charged even faster.

As he did Mammoth had recovered from the blood in his eyes enough to see a speeding staff come straight at him. The next thing he felt was said staff whacking him hard in the face. His face moved to the right, going with the blow. His eyes focused in time to see the staff come back at him again.

Robin whacked him yet again, sending his face moving back to the left. He then put the staff down at the ground and did a back-flip kick to Mammoth's jaw, sending his reeling backwards into the side of a car; the car alarm went off.

Mammoth shook off his daze and snarls. He grabs the car and throws it at young Robin. But Robin was quick to jump up and out of the way. Sadly, the person behind him, Gizmo trying to get a shot from behind, wasn't so lucky and was sent into a woman's clothing store, right into a clothing dummy.

He got up wearing a dress. He was dazed and mumbled. "Lauren1, I found this nice dress for you. Does it look nice on me." He shakes his face. "What am I saying?" He looks at himself. "AH! WHAT AM I WEARING?!?" He screams as he rips the cloth off.

Gizmo watches as Robin does some acrobatic maneuvers to dodge Mammoth's attacks, before kicking him square in the jaw and knocking the big oaf down. Gizmo glares and charges at him. As he does he pulls out a blaster and starts firing at the boy wonder.

Robin barely has enough time to react, and gets nicked in the arm. He cries in pain as he holds his wound. Suddenly Gizmo charges as is about to Gun-Whip Robin, but the boy wonder put his staff up in time to hold the barrel at an angle to also avoid not just being whipped but being shot at too.

Gizmo started to gain the upper hand as he pushed forward on Robin more, but Robin had a trick up his sleeve. Literally, he released his right hand from the staff and flicked his wrist, and out came a smoke-ball. He throws it in Gizmo's face.

"AHHHHH!" He cries as the smoke stings his eyes, causing him to pull back. He rubbed them in pain.

At that same moment Mammoth gotten back up and heard the scream. "Hang on Gizmo! Mammoth is coming!" He runs forward and straight into the smoke cloud. And, sure enough, Mammoth ran into someone. But it wasn't Robin. Out from the other side of the smoke cloud, Mammoth and Gizmo fell out and tumbled to the ground, with Mammoth landed on top of Gizmo.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG MUSCLE-HEAD!" Gizmo yelled in pain.

"Hey, you're not Robin." Mammoth said in surprise.

"NO DUH SHERLOCK!" Gizmo yelled. "NOW GET OFF ME!"

As Mammoth got off, Robin chuckles. The two look over to see him on top of another lamp post.

"Batman was right; Jinx was the true brains of your little group." He jokes. 'That's right Tim, remember. Get them mad, make them not concentrate right.' He continues. "Heck, it seems Mammoth has gotten dumber since she left."

Mammoth snarls. Gizmo points at him and laughs. "And Gizmo…" This gets Gizmo's attention and he looks at Robin, a bit surprised. "Was never a real useful member of the team to begin with." Gizmo's face turns red, from the top to the bottom. Once it reaches the top of his head, steam comes out of his ears.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Gizmo yelled. He and Mammoth charge at the lamp post.

Robin jumps off and over them. He throws birdarangs at them. They land on the ground in front of Mammoth and Gizmo. Lights on them flash, slow at first, but they speed up for a moment then they stop with a loud beep noise.

"Uh oh." Gizmo moans. With that the Birdarangs blew up, sending the two baddies in opposite directions.

Robin lands in between them and smiles. "Come on, can't you guys even TRY to hit me?"

Mammoth and Gizmo both got up and yell, charging at Robin. The boy wonder smirks and jumps up in the air, causing his foes to run into each other. The two fell to the ground unconscious.

Robin landed on his feet in front of them, looks back, and smiles. "That'll teach you…" Before he could finish, a dart shot out and hit him in the neck. He starts to feel woozy and clutches the dart. He pulls it out and looks at it.

"Hello Robin." A creepy voice says. Robin looks over and sees a shadowy figure approaching him. Soon he falls unconscious at the feet of the shadowy figure. The clouds moved out of the way, revealing the moon; the moonlight reveals the figure to be Slade.

Far off, a shadowy figure watches as Slade picks up Robin, puts him on his shoulder, and walks off. The figure turns into a Raven-figure and flies off towards Titans Tower.

Titans Tower

One Hour Later

Starfire is floating in the air, her hands on her hips for a second. She then crosses her arms and sighs sadly. "I sure hope Robin is doing alright."

Cyborg looks up at her. "I know what you mean Star. I feel sorry for the kid."

Kid Flash runs up to Cyborg. "Man, if only I got here sooner. At least he'd have someone his own age to talk to."

Beast Boy gets in his face. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Kid Flash shrugs, zooms off, and comes back with a soda on the opposite side of Beast Boy. "I'm just saying."

Beast Boy freaks out at Kid Flash's sudden move. "AHHH"

Kid Flash doesn't seem phased and keeps on talking. "You guys aren't young teens anymore."

He speeds over to Cyborg. "I mean, you big guy, are what? 18?"

Cyborg frowns. "Almost 19."

Kid Flash points to Starfire. "And you Star. Well, you don't LOOK like a young teen anymore." He smirks. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

Starfire blushes a bit.

Kid Flash zooms over to Beast Boy. "And you, salad head."

Beast Boy glares. "SALAD HEAD!"

Kid Flash continues to talk. "Well, you may be the youngest of the three but you're still not a young teen anymore." He zooms over to the other side of Beast Boy. "And besides, you've been around older Teens longer now." Zooms back to where he originally was. "So I bet you've forgotten what it's like to talk to a young Teen."

Cyborg walks up to Bart. "Bart, I don't know what it's like in the future you're from. But, in our time, a Teen is still a Teen."

Beast Boy gets in his face. "YEAH! There IS no difference."

Starfire sighs. The three boys look at her. "But, he does make a good point."

_**Pseudo-Anime Moment**_

_**Beast Boy and Cyborg drop their jaws to the floor. Kid Flash has a big "I told ya so" smirk on his face**_

_**End of Pseudo-Anime Moment**_

Starfire lowers herself down. "We haven't had much interaction with anyone other than ourselves." She looks at Beast Boy, who was about to raise his hand. "And no Beast Boy, Fans don't count."

Beast Boy frowns then he sighs. "Ah who am I kidding. My fans don't know the real me like you guys do."

Beast Boy and Starfire are talking about how Beast Boy has tried to be an actor in Hollywood. He's done quite well for the most part but he's been typecast for either talking animal roles or for alien roles.

Starfire walks up to her friends. "With you in Hollywood, and me and Cyborg mostly been here at the tower. We truly haven't been out among other people to know how to interact with others besides the three of us. I say we find Tim and apologize to him."

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had their heads down in shame, look up and smiles. "Now THAT'S a GREAT idea!" They said together.

Suddenly a Shadowy bird appears before them. Beast Boy jumps into Cyborgs arms and screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Bird turns into Raven. "Relax Beast Boy, it's just me."

Beast Boy smiles a huge grin at seeing his old friend. "RAVEN!" he jumps and tries to hug her, but he goes right through her and lands on his face. He turns around and glares. "I bet you enjoyed that huh?"

Raven looks back at him and has a serious look on her face. "Maybe, but not now. I've been waiting here for an hour for my chance to take physical form to tell you something important."

The titans zip in front of her. "What is it Raven?" Starfire asks.

"It's Tim. He's been kidnapped." Raven explains sadly.

They all gasps. Cyborg makes a fist. "Yo who dares kidnaps the boy wonder?"

Raven puts her head down.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asks worried.

Raven lifts her head up slowly, showing her eyes in the darkness of her hood. "Slade."

Elsewhere

Robin is tied up in a warehouse. He starts to wake up from the drugs that knocked him out. The first thing he sees is the face mask of the man who drugged him in the first place.

"Finally you're awake." Slade says. Had Robin been able to see under his mask, he would have known Slade was smirking.

Robin glares. "What do you want Slade? If you expect me to be an apprentice, you're dead wrong."

Slade chuckles as he walks behind him. He puts his hand on Robin's back and leans in closer. "I've given up on Apprentices young boy."

Robin is a bit shocked to hear that and he looks back at Slade.

Slade walks back around and is once again in front of the boy wonder. He leans down and looks at him eye to eye. "You see, I've grown tired of the same old game I've been playing with the titans. So I've decided to make a change."

"I don't buy it Slade. You're a sick minded individual. What else do you plan on doing with your life?" Robin sneers.

Slade stands back up straight. "I plan on providing my services for hire. There's so many other individuals out there who would pay through the nose for my talents. But…" He walks over to a case he has on a crate. "There's one more thing I want before I do that."

Robin watches as Slade pulls out a syringe. Slade pushes on it a little, causing a small bit of the liquid inside to squirt out, indicating it was working properly.

"I want to find my daughter." He says coldly.

Robin gasps. "Rose." He mutters under his breath.

Slade hears that and looks at him. "Yes. With my son dead, I want my last family member left to be with her father."

Robin struggles to get out of the ropes. "You're insane Slade! You're the one that killed Jericho by stabbing him in the back."

Slade snarls and back hands Robin so hard it sends him flying to the side. He walks up and holds the boy wonder by the chin and looks at him. "I ONLY did that to protect him! You titans are the one who corrupted his mind. The Titans and that little demonic WITCH!" he thrusts Robin's chin to the ground, smacking it hard to the concrete pavement. Robin cries in pain.

He turns Robin around and jabs the syringe into his outfit and injects the liquid into him. He then, harshly, turns him around on his back now.

"I know for a fact you and Batman have found her and are the only ones who know where she is. I was able to use resources to find out you were invited to join the newly reformed titans, and you are a much easier target than Batman ever would be." Slade says coldly. "I've Injected you with Truth Serum, now you WILL tell me where she is."

Robin struggles to fight the serum in him. Then he remembers what he was taught. 'Remember Tim. When injected with Truth Serum, find a way to tell the truth but still confuse your foe.' Sadly this was the one thing Tim never had time to practice on. So he did the best he could.

"She's in a high and round place." Robin says in a serious tone.

Slade thinks about what he says then he laughs. "She's in Ohio isn't she?"

Robin gasps. "What. But how…"

Slade laughs. "Oh please, you're a child. Only a child would use such a childish riddle." He smiles and cuts the ropes. "You may go now. And don't bother trying to save Rose; I'll get to her before you will." He starts to walk off.

Robin snarls. 'No. He won't taint Rose. NOT HER!' Tim and Rose hadn't known each other long, but he had become a good friend with her during her time with him and Batman. Short though it may have been, he had taught her a few moves.

The thought of Slade getting his hands on young Rose made Robin furious and he charged at the sinister man and jump kicked him in the back.

Slade was sent forward, but he landed on his hands and did a handspring back up to his feet. He turned around and glares. "Don't try boy. You're not Nightwing. You won't stand a chance against me."

Robin made a pose. "We'll just see about that."

Slade reached behind him and pulled out a sword. He readies it and sets up a stance. Robin took out his Birdarang-sword and prepares a stance too. The two charge and clash it out.

Outside, near the warehouse

The Titans spot the warehouse. "Raven, you sure this is where Slade too Robin?" Starfire asked?

Raven nods. "Yes, I'm sure. Please guys, save him."

Starfire looked and saw Raven started to fade away. "See you again soon my friend." Raven nods with a smile just as she completely fades away.

The sound of sword clashing can be heard. "Hey, you guys hear that?" Beast Boy asks.

Cyborg nods. "Yeah, sounds like Robin must have gotten out and now he's fighting Slade!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help out!" He runs off.

"KID FLASH!" The three titans yelled, but it was too late, he had ran off.

"Man, that guy is more headstrong than Wally was." Cyborg moans.

Starfire starts to fly; she turns around, "Let us hurry before he gets himself hurt."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nod and follow.

Back in the Warehouse

Robin's Sword is flung out of his hands and into a crate. He is knocked on his feet and Slade as his sword in his face. "Now, do we have to do this dance again? Or will you let me go quietly?"

Robin glares angrily. Suddenly a giant gust of wind blows in. Before Slade knows it, Robin is gone. "What!" He gasps and looks around.

Suddenly he sees the yellow and red colors of Kid Flash zoom past him, his sword is knocked out of his hand. He looks over and sees the young titan.

"Hey Slade-y. How's it going?" Kid Flash says happily.

Slade glares and dives behind some crates.

"A game of cat and mouse? That sounds so unlike you Slade." Kid Flash shrugs before he runs off.

Slade runs through aisles of crates. He comes to an intersection when suddenly Kid Flash zoomed there. Slade backed up and ran down another aisle. But wherever he went, Kid Flash caught up with him.

But unknown to Kid Flash, Slade was secretly readying something.

Kid Flash kept on running around the crates, expecting to see Slade again. But he stopped and saw he wasn't there. Suddenly he felt a dart hit him in the neck. He pulls it out. "Nice Try Slade. But my Metabolism will expel this in…no…" Suddenly he stopped moving. "Hey. Why can't I…"

"Move?" Slade finishes. "You may be able to leap around at the speed of sound…" He jumps down from on top of a crate. "But you stopped for a second and then you became a target."

He walks up to Kid Flash, a shotgun in his hand.

"True your metabolism will break down the tranquilizer in less than a minute. But you're still under the effect none the less. Did you think you were immune to it? Well a minute is all I need." He points the shotgun at Kid Flash's leg. He pulls the trigger and shoots his leg. Kid Flash cries in pain as he grips his leg.

Slade looks at him. "Your high metabolism will heal your leg in time." Suddenly he hears the titans running over. They show up and see him standing over Kid Flash.

Robin was with them and glares. Suddenly, on instinct, he stands in front of them. He starts to say the classic line all Robins have said. "Titans…"

Slade points his shotgun at Robin. "Your friend needs help young Robin. Either fight me and let his bones heal incorrectly. Or let me go and help him." The Titans snarl. "You're emotions are your best strength and greatest weakness." He jumps up onto a create, then he jumps away as the other titans run to help their fallen friend.

Later at Titans Tower

Kid Flash is sitting with his leg in a cast. "OW!" He cries.

Starfire puts an ice pack on it. "Please, Kid Flash, your leg won't heal at this rate."

Raven, using her short time to appear, looks at him. "If only I was alive, I'd heal your leg."

Cyborg looks at some readings. "According to this, your leg will fully heal over your new Knee Cap by tomorrow."

Kid Flash smiles. "Good, I was just about to ask if I'd ever be able to Run again."

Robin, with his mask off, looks out the window. He sighs sadly. Raven appears behind him. "Tim? What's wrong?"

"I contacted Batman to help save Rose Wilson. He told me her step-parents were found dead and Rose was missing." A tear comes down his eyes.

The other titans walk over. "What's so special about this Rose girl?" Beast Boy asks.

Tim sighs. "She's Slade's Daughter."

ALL the titans GASP in shock and surprise.

Elsewhere

A sewer grating flies off in some run-off-area. A scientist comes out and looks around. He looks back. "Ok, it's all clear. Come on."

A young boy comes out. He has some blue jeans on and had a very muscular build. "Thank you sir."

"Sure, Conner." The scientist smiles as he gives the boy a hug.

Conner sighs. "Why did you name me that?"

The scientist looks at him. "I named you after my son. Better than the name my boss gave you."

Conner shrugs. "But where do I go? They'll come after me."

The scientist points in a direction. "Miles that way is a place called Titans Tower. Go there, they'll help." He hands the boy a black shirt. "And wear this too. It's best for you to be fully clothed."

The boy takes the shirt and puts it on. On it was a red colored version of the Superman symbol. "Hey, I thought of a nice nickname for myself."

The scientist raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Conner starts to float into the air. "Superboy!"

The scientist puts his hands on Conner and pushes him down. "NO! Don't fly. Not here. Walk first. Or Run even. But fly once you're outside of the city. Don't look back."

Conner sighs, smiles, and lands. "Ok. Whatever. Later Doc." With that he Runs at incredible speeds out of sight.

The Doctor sighes and looks at the building he snuck the boy out of. It was LexCorp Towers.

To Be Continued

1 This is a reference to Gizmo's voice actress Lauren Tom who also does the voice of Jinx in Teen Titans.


End file.
